


in the eye of the hurricane

by WhirlyBird70



Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Gen, Nami being a badass, tumblr prompt answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: “Luffy,” She says, voice even. “Allow me.” Her grip on her climatact is loose, but that’s just a sign of how skilled she is, how steady she is even on the rocking ship.Her captain laughs, a storm in motion, and that’s all the permission Nami needs.(For the tumblr prompt from anon:If conqueror's haki can indeed tame storms, as per your headcanon (I think I've seen you mention it somewhere? if not, my bad haha), imagine what Luffy and Nami could accomplish together.Full prompt inside due to length. )
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami
Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605946
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	in the eye of the hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt!:
> 
> **If conqueror's haki can indeed tame storms, as per your headcanon (I think I've seen you mention it somewhere? if not, my bad haha), imagine what Luffy and Nami could accomplish together. I've always thought Nami has the most potential when it comes to sea battles because with enough prep time, she can probably just create things like hurricanes, waterspouts, etc. With Luffy there to keep the rest of the crew safe, she could really go all out.**

The Grand Line takes the souls of men just as easily as it takes the ships they sail on.

It takes, and takes, and _takes,_ in vicious islands and colossal swells, but what every sailor who calls the first half _Paradise_ and the second half _New World_ knows to fear –

Is the _storms._

The rage, a moment calm, and another _violent._ Shifting and swelling, unpredictable and dangerous. Those with old wounds ache in every moment from the changing pressure as the sky flashes with bolts of energy that look like dragon fire. There is no eye of the hurricane in Grand Line storms. There is no _sanctuary_ when men dare to challenge the sailor’s graveyard.

There is no _peace_ , as rain becomes icicles and then acid, and lightning rains down as droplets, as the sea freezes over and then becomes _magma._

Unpredictable.

Wild.

The open sea.

Those without a navigator die – and those without good navigators are lucky if they don’t as well.

Nami is a good navigator. She keeps her crew alive and safe.

But she is more than _good._

She’s _best._

She knows the waves, the air, the flashes of temperature and lightning in the air, just as she knows the way the Log Pose turns and the stars align and the wind blows. She’s _best,_ because she can do more than navigate.

The bounty posters call her _Cat Burglar,_ because then the marines had only heard of how she stole a criminal in front of Justice’s wide-open eyes.

If they had seen her in a storm, they would have called her _Tempest._ The _Thunderer. Weather Witch. Storm Thief. Hurricane._

**_Navigator_ ** _._

Nami loves gold, but she has always been born to the winds.

She can do more than navigate.

She can control the _storm._

That is why, in this sea battle, deadly as all sea battles are, she is the trump card.

The opposing crew thinks they have a victory in their hands, their canons with clear shots edging just out of the jumping distance between ships. Three galleons against one crew. But Nami knows better.

The Straw Hat _Pirates_ know better.

“Luffy,” She says, voice even. “Allow me.” Her grip on her climatact is loose, but that’s just a sign of how _skilled_ she is, how steady she is even on the rocking ship.

Her captain laughs, a storm in motion, and that’s all the permission Nami needs _._

She steps forward, her grip shifting, climatact swirling. Cold and heat sweeps out as one as her crew mates block cannonballs in midair.

The sky darkens.

The sea _churns._

The opposing pirates start panicking.

But Nami isn’t done _._

A flick of her thumb and the wind starts _howling._ Her hair is blown back, orange flashing like fire, and soon, the rain starts to _fall._

In sheets, crashing against the waves, swells rising and falling, the water beneath them feeling like it has split apart. Nami is steady on the deck, one with the storm even if no one else is, not screaming, or yelling, unlike her opponents.

Her _targets._

They have three galleons. Bigger than the Sunny, with bigger guns that can shoot farther distances. Supposedly, they are all made of Adam’s Wood.

They stand no chance.

“Captain,” She says again, a warning, and Luffy stands tall on the deck, ready, his presence at bay.

Nami _smirks,_ then raises her staff. “Thunderbolt Tempo,” She says, the calm before a storm, “Hurricane _STRIKE!”_

And the world erupts in storm.

Waves rise and thunder crashes, lightning raining down on every ship in the vicinity. The air _crackles_ and her hair rises with the energy. The pale faces of terrified men are illuminated in the flashing strikes as fires start on the crows nests of all the ships. Screams ring out, meshing with the thunder in a vicious howl. Nami’s face is wet merely from the storm, but her enemies _cry_ as their ships rock dangerously

But -

Not Sunny.

A moment passes after Nami calls out her attack, and it is _Luffy_ who steps forward.

Luffy, who does not command the storm, does not control the storm, but _is_ the storm.

Luffy, who is her captain.

Luffy, who pulls his hat down o his head, till only one eye gleams, and _conquers_ the sea that hates him.

The eye of the storm appears.

(It’s Luffy.)

(It’s more than _human.)_

The Thousand Sunny, ship of a thousand sunrises, settles in calm waters. Rain pitters to a mere drizzle as Luffy’s _Will_ wraps around the ship, the sea, the storm, like a flood swallowing it whole in gentleness. The calm of a tempest. The consuming rage of the sea. _Luffy._

To be a conqueror is to extend your soul, your will, your _dream_ over others. To tell the world _I am Here,_ and _you are beneath me_ and _you are mine._ To Nami, Luffy’s will has always been _conviction,_ the freeing of natural tethers, Luffy saying _you are free_ and setting souls loose from their innermost cages, so all they want to do is _bow._

To the storm, Luffy is a Conquering _King._ To Luffy, the storm _bows._

(A _D._ is a storm, and so a storm Luffy is. Nami has never feared the storm, and as her captain smiles, she will never fear _Luffy.)_

Nami smirks, and ships start sinking _._ Golden treasures floating to the surface, urged by the waves. Jimbe, hopefully, will get whatever is left.

For now, she stands in the eye her captain created of _her_ storm, and revels in the devastation.

Any sailor knows to fear the storm.

But any good navigator – any good _pirate –_ knows to _be_ the storm.

Nami twirls her climatact, and reigns her own personal hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Dear Anon! I don't recall ever mentioning this hc on my blog, though you may be thinking of the wonderful grainjew's headcanon!!!... which to be fair i might have talked about it because it's fucking amazing. you can find their headcanon [here!](https://grainjew.tumblr.com/post/638522658340945920/my-lovely-and-talented-friend-whirlybirdwhat)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! <3 go check out grainjew's fic!!!!
> 
> \- whirly
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
